


【授翻】倾其所有为你祈祷 by maharlika

by Ragnamance_Translation



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Conditioning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Sexual Slavery, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnamance_Translation/pseuds/Ragnamance_Translation
Summary: 摘要：“他叫什么名字？”那个阴影问道。有什么东西在Loki心中搅了搅。在此之前从未有人问过他的名字。他小心翼翼地抬起头，看到那个男人的一只手顺着笼子栅栏的缝隙滑了过来。Loki颤抖着爬过去，吻了吻他的手指。“你真是个可爱的小东西，不是吗？”那人喃喃道。一个AU背景，一些约顿人被专门培育成性奴，而阿斯加德王子Thor则一直为此进行调查。设定预警:ABO，AU - 阿萨王储Thor x 约顿性奴Loki，有过往他人虐待Loki提及，以及少许的他人Loki描写，双性，主人/宠物，双方力量不平等，情趣玩具，半公开指交/性爱，Loki因创伤失语译者一览（按照章节先后顺序）：俞生覃，瓜瓜，毛豆毛豆，日日，阿神
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	【授翻】倾其所有为你祈祷 by maharlika

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wear out all your prayers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668135) by [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika). 



> **作者说明：**  
>  这大多是纯粹的毫无悔改之意的可怕肮脏内容。请注意标签，如果这些标签让你感到不适，请不要阅读！虐待大多是过去的事，但Loki无法真正同意任何事情，所以这篇几乎都不算是两厢情愿的性行为。
> 
> 另外，请阅读之前多看看我的标注，一定要看！！！！  
>  更多注意事项，请参见标签
> 
> **译者留言：**  
>  虽然第一章前半部分看起来基很惨！但后面就是锤x基1v1甜宠肉文！（被校对吐槽一眼看过去全是cock）  
> 这篇里的基是比较胆小乖顺的，也很喜欢被锤夸奖，是个可怜小可爱！锤就是暖男霸总（）宠你没商量的那种！  
> 是我个人很喜欢的设定！希望能接受的大家食用愉快！

翻译：瓜瓜，毛豆毛豆

**校对：** 俞生覃

约顿劳工是阿萨的基石。大多数约顿人高大而强壮，他们被用来从事体力劳动，在田地上、矿井里做着艰苦的工作，或是在其他阿萨殖民地中充军。

然而，近年来，繁育具有其他特性的约顿人渐渐变成了一种流行趋势。约顿人的第二性征在很多方面都足够吸引人：Omega特有的发情期，以及温驯的天性，都足以使他们成为完美的性奴。

当然，约顿人只能由约顿人孕育，所以不必担心混血。没有杂种，没有私生子，更没有令人烦恼的怀孕。对于容易产生性欲的阿萨男女来说，这是一个令人安心的纾解方法。事实上，自从Bor统治时期，约顿性奴进入市场以来，阿萨社会才得到了长足的进步和发展。几乎每一个家庭都有许多约顿奴隶。Alpha是好劳工，而Omega则是好宠物。

Thor Odinson拥有许多Omega，他们都有着最纯正的血统，受过精心训练并渴望取悦他人。他们中的一些人甚至受过教育，会读书写字，还会用音乐来娱乐Thor。而作为阿斯加德的王储，Thor可以拥有任意一个Omega——无论是来自本国或是九界及周边地区的任何地方。

所以有一天，当他决定去当地的一家收容所时，整个宫廷都被这个传言震惊了——Thor Odinson想要那些被遗弃或被俘的Omega做什么？众所周知，收容所的Omega们都是最差的品种，是些表现不佳或因残破不全而毫无用处的Omega。这件事是不体面的。但这都比不上Thor Odinson把他的新Omega带回家那天那样令人震惊。

—

顶棚骤然亮起的灯光预示着收容所一天的开始。刺眼的白色光线打在潮湿狭窄的笼子上，里面装满了约顿Omega。如果灯光没有让Omega醒来，那么冷水会，狱卒会将冷水直接喷射进他们的笼子里。收容所里的Omega不允许有毛毯、衣服或任何个人物品。他们仅有一只挂在笼子上的碗，里面装着坚硬无味的营养丸。每天狱卒会用水管冲两次水，他们别无选择，只能从水雾里喝水，或者从地上舔舐。

Loki被他的前任主人遗弃在这个收容所里已经将近一个月了。那之前他曾有大约一年的时间被绑在配种台上，关在黑暗的地下室里，供下流的客户享用。

收容所也好不到哪去。日子过得漫长而痛苦。每周三次，他们被放出来绕着笼子散步，不管想不想动，他们都要被皮带拖着走。到了晚上，守卫们可以随心所欲地享用任何一个Omega。Loki习惯了张开双腿接受，但并非所有的Omega都是如此。夜晚充满了哭泣和哀号的声音，收容所里弥漫着Omega们悲惨而恐惧的味道。

最糟糕的是当一个Omega发情而守卫却不干他们的时候，Omega的乞求和哭泣会持续上好几天。Loki不知道自己的发情期在什么时候，但他知道那一天总会来的。他以前的主人要么在这期间不断地索要他，要么把他的发情期卖给出价最高的人，Loki从来不用独自度过这段时间。独自，这个想法把他吓坏了。求着守卫干他是一回事，而乞求却不能满足他那可怕而又绝望的欲望就是另一回事了。

每天都会有人来挑选这些Omega，他们在笼子旁徘徊，阅读笼外的标签。有时候，他们会把手伸进Loki的笼子里抚摸他，或者让他转过身，用手指或阴茎玩弄他。但是从来没有人愿意买下他，因为Loki是个残次品 : 他不能说话。

他的第一位主人曾告诉他，保持沉默是一个奴隶的本分。Loki曾因为他发出的声音而受到了严酷的惩罚，现在，无论他如何被命令开口说话或乞求，他的喉咙里一个音节也发不出来了。

Loki知道他在收容所待的时间越长，他就离死亡越近。

有时，他想，死亡也没什么不好。

—

一天，收容所里骚动起来。有什么重要的人物要来了。Loki疲惫地蜷缩在笼子的角落里，当一个大块头的影子投射到他身上的时候，他几乎一动不动。

“啊，王子殿下，我想您不会对这只感兴趣的——”有人用微弱的声音说，“他是个残次品，没法说话，我们有更好的货给您——”

“他叫什么名字？”那个阴影问道。

Loki心里有什么东西颤动了一下。以前从来没有人问过他的名字。他小心翼翼地抬起头，看到一个男人从笼子栏杆外伸进一只手。Loki颤抖着爬过去，吻了吻他的手指。

“你真是个可爱的小东西，不是吗？”那人低声道。

那只手缓缓下移，抚摸着Loki冰冷的金属项圈上方的皮肤，然后向下拽着他的乳环。Loki喘了一口气，在倾身接受触碰和挣脱之间左右为难。他能感觉到自己因为这些简单的触碰变湿了，淫液顺着大腿缓缓滴下。

当他被命令转身时，Loki吃力地服从，抬起屁股接受审视。两根大而粗糙的手指塞进了他的身体，Loki很容易就接纳了他们。他的手指抓挠着地面。他张开双腿，拱起背部，臀部随着触碰而摇动。

“他很敏感，”那人说，听起来很愉悦。

Loki咬了咬嘴唇，把头埋进胳膊里。像他注定要做的那样，让手指操弄着自己。他开始感到舒服了，两腿间被忽视的小小的性器颤抖着立了起来。

然后那只手抽了出来。如果可以的话，Loki会呜咽出声，但他只是保持着那个姿势，直到影子走开。

等一下，他想说，再等一下，求你了，我可以做好的。我可以做好的。但他什么也说不出来。

当脚步声渐渐消失在远处时，Loki缩成一团，闭上了眼睛。

日子一天天过去，缓慢而可怕。Loki忘了那个影子。其他的事情占据了他的精力。他能感觉到自己开始发情了。

对这件事的恐惧，加上长期的饥饿和接连不断的虐待，让他精疲力竭。在清醒和昏迷之间，一切都是一闪而逝:早上刺眼的灯光，冰冷的水流冲刷清洗，漫长无涯的日子。他开始渴望那些守卫轮流使用他屁股和嘴巴的夜晚。比起可怕的虚无，这些反而更好一点。

有一天，他勉强睁开眼睛，有人把手伸进笼子里，揪着他的项圈把他抓住，拖拽着，直到他的脸贴在栏杆上为止，他无力地

“干，那东西还活着吗？”

“最好是活着。这个要送去Odinson那里。”

笼门打开了。Loki被人拽着站了起来，但他双腿无力，再次摔倒了。他的身侧被人踢了踢，但是并未用力，不至于留下痕迹。有人抓住了他的头发将他提了起来。

“如果你没法走路，那你就爬着走吧。”有人说道。

他们拖着他经过大厅，走进一个他从未去过的房间。又把一颗药丸胡乱地塞进他的嘴里，让他嚼碎咽下，最后把他扔进一个滚烫的浴缸里将他刷洗干净。

他感到热度悄悄地向他袭来，慢慢地舔舐着他的四肢，淫液只是在这样粗暴的对待下就滴落出来，狱卒们见到他开始发情，用惊慌的声音诅咒着，压弯着他的腰，往他屁股里塞了个塞子，以免他把事情搞砸。Loki希望他们是想在他身上占点便宜，但他们只是给他套上了个阴茎环。有人拍了他的屁股，他不由得哆嗦了一下。

“活泼点，奴隶。”

然后他们把一条皮带绑在他的项圈上，Loki又被拖了出来，越过了一排排装着约顿Omega的笼子，那些Omega被打伤，啜泣着，哀嚎着。然后是——阳光。

Loki紧闭着双眼。他头晕得几乎站不起来。

但他的精神却异乎寻常的清醒，他看到街边的一条有顶棚的飞船。这是Loki从来不被允许踏足的东西。门开了，他被推了进去。

他绊了一下，趴倒在地毯上，这是他有生以来触碰过的最柔软的物品了。

他待在那里，身体虚弱，头脑发热，屁股痉挛着，绞紧了体内的塞子。

“他怎么了？”有人低声问道。这个声音异常熟悉，但Loki想不起来。

他甚至无法思考。阴茎抽搐着，前列腺液不停地滴到地毯上。等会儿一定会逼他用舌头清理的，Loki想。

“他看起来正在发情期，殿下，”另一个人说，小艇开始移动。

“哦，”那人说，“他们在那些设施里都不给Omega提供抑制剂吗？”

“我想他们根本不在乎，殿下，”另一个人回答道。

“把它列在单子上，”那人说，然后他伸手把Loki拽到了大腿上。

Loki的眼睛向上翻着。他浑身是汗，Thor的每一次触碰都如同在他皮肤纵火，，Loki张大了嘴，他快要喘不过气来了，他需要——他需要——

“嘘，现在乖乖的，”那人说，他把肛塞从Loki的屁股里拔出来，Loki想尖叫，想乞求，但是他只能张着嘴无声地啜泣，什么声音也无法发出。

然后一根阴茎正稳稳地、无情地挤进他的屁股里。

它很大。似乎比Loki曾经吞下的任何东西都要大，但他感觉不到疼痛。当那根阴茎停在他体内的时候，他甚至感到一丝解脱。Loki颤抖着，扭动着他的臀部把那根大家伙全吞进去。

他伏在那里，流着口水，颤抖着，眼睛茫然地睁着。那个阿萨人又在低声说着什么，但Loki什么都没听进去。除了体内的阴茎，和他的新主人放在他屁股上的手之外，现在其他什么都不重要。

“我带你回家，”他的主人低声说。

Loki闭上眼睛，绞紧了他主人的阴茎，浑身颤抖。他的阴茎在束缚下抽搐着，脑海中一片空白。

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N：** 就是想声明一下好让大家完全知道，这篇文10000%绝对没有对创伤和强奸后康复的精确描述，反而更像是“《如何避免为种族大屠杀和奴役制度负责：同人之作》”。文中是会提及到权力失衡，因为我后期对此感到有些不满，但总体来说这是同人文，同人文，这里的一切事件都发生在虚构的世界里！！！别来这儿找啥正义的表现，你找不到的！！！
> 
> 来推特@sendaraven或者是@nastycorvid找我的其他nsfw内容！以及我*发誓*我肯定会完成我的其他ABO坑的，我只是真的非常需要先把这篇搞出来（（（


End file.
